


Mourning Weeks

by RandyQueen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Based on a Tumblr Post, Believed Character Death(s), Earth, Family Bonding, Future Fic, Paladin Recordings, The Garrison Lies, Unconventional Families, What happened after they left, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 22:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14122314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandyQueen/pseuds/RandyQueen
Summary: It's been six years on Earth since their children were pronounced missing. Since it was believed that they were dead. After six long, unknowing years, they finally learn what has happened when Samuel Holt arrives on Earth.OrThe McClains, Garretts, and Colleen Holt deal with the loss of their children and somehow become a family in the process.





	Mourning Weeks

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in about 40 minutes, so if it seems rushed, that is why. I may expand on it in the future, I may not. Only the future may know.
> 
> I was on Pinterest when I saw this Tumblr post http://februaryart.tumblr.com/post/147924339446/februarywhite-whatever-you-do-dont-think and just started to write.
> 
> Hope Y'all enjoy!

Six years ago, across American news, there was a missing person report from the Garrison. Three cadets, it said. Lance McClain, Hunk Garrett, and Pidge Gunderson were their names. No bodies were found, the Garrison said,  training gone wrong. Three missing people, three devastated families.

 

The McClain reached out to the Garretts and the Mrs. Holt, offered their condolences which were returned. Soon the families meet weekly to mourn. Luis would hang out with the newest Garrett, Olivia. Veronica and Marco went to college out of state.

 

Bianca McClain didn’t want to believe her son died, but she had not heard of him in the past six years and there was no other explanation. Benny, her husband, didn’t deny it. Her children became quieter.

 

Each family held a funeral service for their child. Colleen had no one else, so Bianca offered their spare room for her to stay in. Colleen had become a part of their family.

 

Irene and Natalie Garrett had moved closer to the McClain’s when the news had come out that their sons had roomed together. It would make trips back home easier between the two friends.

 

Six years of pain and misery from their families. Six years of not knowing what happened. Six years of empty caskets. 

 

It was a sunny day in June when the McClains, Garrets, and Colleen had gathered at the McClain house for their weekly mourning. They told stories of their families, they cried over their lost ones, and they comforted each other.

 

It was a sunny day in June when  _ he  _ came back.

 

Samuel Holt.

 

Another empty casket that of another missing person. Seven years and  _ he’s back _ . Back from space. Back from a war. Back from being a prisoner. Back to Colleen.

 

Colleen collapses when he walks into the kitchen. Little Olivia had let him in.

 

He tells her that he was in space, being transferred from prison to prison, hoping that his family was okay. He is instantly welcomed by the others.

 

Then he drops the bomb.

 

_ Their kids are alive.  _

 

They’re in space, piloting lions, fighting in a war against, what Sam calls, the Galra that had taken Shiro, him, and Matt. He came back without their children. 

 

And the house is  _ livid _ .

 

Colleen is the first to shout. She found out that their children are alive and that he left them in a war. Bianca is next, shouting her lungs out in Spanish and English, worried for her son. Irene and Natalie just stare blankly and speak in scarily clam voices, asking why he left all of their children in this war.

 

So Sam speaks. He tells them that their kids are the defenders of the universe, that they are protecting other planets and working to end this 10,000-year war. The house is silent when he explains.

 

Bianca is the first to hug him after he was done. She cried as she thanked him for telling her that her son is alive and breathing. Irene and Natalie don’t move, but also thank him. Colleen though, she glares. She glares hard and unforgiving. While she is glad that her children and husband are still living, she can’t move on from the fact that he  _ left  _ children in space. Katie, only fourteen at the time Sam left, was in a war. 

 

Sam accepts her anger. He knows what he did was wrong, but his kids had made such an impact on the war and were too deep into it to leave. Before he left, he gave them a recorder saying that their children had left messages for them.

 

Irene was the first to turn it on. Hunk’s voice floated out.

 

_ “Hey, Moms. I miss you, like a lot, but I can’t come home yet. We still need to stop the reign of Haggar and the leftover influences of Zarkon. I wish I could come home, I will in time though. Space is so cool! There are so many life forms, so many cultures. I’ve met rock people, technopaths, and I fly a giant yellow lion! Our team helps others. I promise that I’ll be home as soon as possible. Love you guys.” _

 

Natalie and Irene were left a sobbing mess, the McClains and Colleen had stray tears on their faces.

 

Lance’s voice started next. 

 

_ “Hey, guys. If you’ve gotten this, it means that Sam made it back. I just needed to tell you that we are okay. That I’m okay. I’m finally a real pilot now. I flew the Blue Lion, but now I fly the Red Lion. Keith’s here too. On the team, I mean. I miss the family. Veronica, Marco, Luis, Mom, Dad, even Abuela. I’ll be home someday, when the war is over. Right now we’re working with Zarkon’s son, Lotor,  who I don’t really trust, to end the war quickly. Mama, Papa, please don’t worry too much, okay? Allura, Coran, and Shiro make sure that we’re all safe. See you someday.” _

 

Bianca had fallen against Benny when Lance had spoken. Her entire family huddled together, in tears.

 

Katie was up next.

 

_ “Hi, Mom, it’s Pidge, I mean Katie. I’m sorry that I left Earth. We had seen that Shiro was being examined by the Garrison and we had to help him.  _ I _ had to help him. The last time I saw him was before he, Matt, and Dad left. Matt and I are okay. I found Matt with some rebel fighters, alive and well. Please don’t be too mad at Dad. Matt and I made the decision to stay and help. We need to end this once and for all. Zarkon is dead, and Haggar is taking over as our enemy. Voltron can defeat her. I pilot the Green Lion. All of the lions combine to form Voltron, defender of the universe.  We haven’t been part of this war for long, but we’ve made a huge effect on it. In all of the 10,000 years, we, a bunch of junior pilots, a Garrison dropout, a former Garrison pilot, and a couple of aliens made a difference in just over a year. I hope you understand why Matt and I couldn’t just leave, why we  _ had _ to stay. Over and out, love Katie.” _

 

For the second time that day, Colleen collapsed onto the ground, sobs wracking her tiny frame. The McClains and Garretts enveloped each other in a group hug. 

 

The Garrison was a group of liars. Their kids weren’t dead.

 

_ Their kids were alright. _

  
  
  



End file.
